Deadly Embrace
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: Titus is a demon running away for his past. He want so bad to get away from his father's clutch but he realizes it's something impossible. He is found badly injured in Tommy's backyard, he was near death. Titus decided to serve Tommy as long as he lives. This is only dragging him down with his friends into his problems.


**Deadly Embrace**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

**Summary: **Titus is a demon running away for his past. He want so bad to get away from his father's clutch but he realizes it's something impossible. He is found badly injured in Tommy's backyard, he was near death. Titus decided to serve Tommy as long as he lives. This is only dragging him down with his friends into his problems. Titus decides to push them away but they ain't giving up without a fight.

**Genres:** Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Angst

Location: Underworld. August 10th, 2020

Down in the underworld it was nothing but pure chaos, the prince had escaped. To say that Lucifer was angry was an understatement he was beyond that. His son had wanted to get away from him so bad he had decided to run away. All his life he had never imagined his son wanting nothing to do with him. Titus was his son, he was a demon and the next in line to rule over the underworld. How could he just throw it all away? This was his destiny and it doesn't matter if he ran because he would be right back here.

Titus couldn't believe he did it, he managed to escape the castle without being seen by anyone. He had to stay hidden in the shadows until he reached his destination. He had a friend helping him out allowing him a passageway out from the underworld. His friend knew this was dangerous but helping his friend was worth death. Titus couldn't be more thankful to his friend.

Titus walked over towards a small cabin in the woods. He was dressed in a black cloak walking closer to the door. He had to leave now before it was too late and his father finds out Adonis was helping him escape. Adonis opened the door and Titus rushed inside removing the hoodie from his head. Hidden beneath the cloak was a handsome young man with raven colored hair- crimson red eyes. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"We must hurry Adonis" he said in a serious tone. He pulled back the curtains staring outside. He knew they were coming because he could hear their footsteps even though they were miles away. Adonis nods his head slowly and grabbed his friend wrist pulling him to his room. He had everything set to create a portal to the human world.

Adonis's icy blue eyes stared over towards his friend. "Did you bring it?" He asked.

Titus nods his head pulling out the dagger from his cloak. This dagger was the family heirloom, with the family crest engraved into the handle. He stabs his hand with a hiss creating a deep wound watching the crimson blood dripping down onto the floor. The blood separated into small little drop floating into the air. Adonis grabbed the dagger doing the same thing watching the blood mix together. Only a few Demons in the underworld were able to create a portal between earth and the underworld. Adonis studied under Titus's father a reason he was one of the few.

Adonis placed a gently hand on Titus's shoulder with a light smirk. "Be safe okay? I know your father will send demons to hunt you down" he said watching as the blood formed a dark hole. It was like a black hole.

Titus nods grabbing the dagger putting it away. He didn't want t to leave his friend behind but he didn't have any choice but to. He nods his head placing the hoodie over his head. "I will come back for you Adonis" he murmured walking into the portal it disappearing as soon as he entered.

Adonis smiled a sad smile, he knew his time was up. "Don't come back Titus." He mumbled as a herd of Demon bursted through the cabin. They all growled at him as he summoned his sword getting into a fighting stance he had to hold them off. Before he could even attack his body was thrown backwards. This powerful aura entered the cabin sending chills down Adonis's spine. Lucifer walked into the cabin causing the Demons to bow down in this presence.

"Where is my son?" He asked calmly though his eyes showed rage.


End file.
